Fate changes course
by Koneko-kitsune chan
Summary: What happens if Syaoran has a new girlfriend that he doesn't like and the one he likes hates him? What will he do? Will the girl he likes give him a chance or is it goodbye? SS and also ET
1. The Start of a new ending

Fate changes course

Summary: Sakura always wondered when will her one true love ever return, she waited for so many years… neither a letter nor a phone call was received by her from him… until…

Koneko-kitsune chan: while I try to rip Syaoran's head off Read my Fic…

Touya: Oy kaiju, where's the disclaimer?

Koneko-kitsune chan: Kaiju?!

Touya: heh heh no need to be angry… (Backing away)

Koneko-kitsune chan: maybe you need a visit with Mr. bed…

Touya: no not the bed!

Koneko-kitsune chan: oh yes the bed!

Touya: if I show the disclaimer you don't have to bring me to the bed…

Koneko-kitsune chan: fine…

Touya: disclaimer: Koneko-kitsune chan doesn't own characters from CCS 

Koneko-kitsune chan: Thank you Touya! ^____^

CHAPTER ONE Flashback 

_"Will I ever see you again?" a girl cried out, but nobody answered._

End of Flashback 

            "It's already been a long time…" A teenage girl sighed as she walked herself towards the windowsill _'Maybe he forgot all about me, considering_ _all the things he has to do… or maybe…no…' _The girl shrugged the thought but it kept on registering in her head

            "Maybe he found a new girl to love… someone who'll always be there for him… someone not like me… maybe even better…" She whispered to herself.

The moonlit sky was a little bit strange, there were neither clouds nor stars visible, and yet rain drizzled upon her window. A yawn overtook her as she averted her gaze from the bright glowing moon. She plodded towards her bed as she quickly plopped down on it and went straight to sleep before she could think anymore. Morning came, the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky a girl was found running towards her school gate. Wearily, the girl walked towards to her seat, she sat down and went back to sleep when somebody nudged her.

            "Sakura?" A girl's voice called out. The sleeping girl woke up with a plop and looked at her best friend's face.

            "Tomoyo, ohayo…" Still tired she tried to go back to sleep when Tomoyo spoke up.

            "Sakura did you receive any letter or invitation this morning?"

            "No… why?"

But before Tomoyo could answer Mr. Terada came in.

            " Aren't you my students before!?"

            "Yes, sir!" All of them said in unison

            "Well anyway, I have brought good news, well lots of it, our former classmate would be joining us soon! You all remember Li, Syaoran… His parents have organized a welcome back party… but too bad they can't join us… so all those people who've received the invitations I want you to be there… now that everything's settled let's start with the lessons"

It was already dismissal time, and Sakura had already agreed not to take part of today's sleepover due to her fear of ghost stories, which she pretty knew would be the main event of the whole night. She was already walking alone through the park when she came across the bridge where a memory was remembered

**_Flashback_**        

 _           "I'm happy that I had chance to come here, before I was selfish and cold to everyone I meet, but when I met Yue, Keroberos, and you, my whole life changed" A boy admitted._

_            "No! you weren't like that" a girl said with tears streaming down her cheeks "When help was needed you were there, you were always to the rescue when things go wrong…"_

End of Flashback 

Sakura sighed as the memory of hers ended, she wanted so much to cry out all the sorrow she had, but something kept from doing this… it was a small voice telling her 'Crying won't do you any good…' she tried to remember who ever told her that,

But she couldn't remember. As Sakura walked the long cold path through the park, a chill tingled down her spine, she looked around and saw nobody, too scared to even look around, Sakura immediately ran home. Once she opened the door she heard voices from down the hall, she recognized her father's and Touya's voices, but there was something unusual, they were talking to what seems like a teenaged boy. She tiptoed closer, and heard Touya saying a lot of words like brat and all other related words, when finally she heard Touya's grumbling voice saying he was just going to get more tea. Touya's footsteps became louder by every step he took. Sakura turned around and started to climb the stairs when something caught her skirt.

            "Kero-chan… oni-chan…"Sakura looked behind her and saw Kero tugging her skirt and Touya grabbing her skirt with one hand while holding a boiling teapot with a mitten on the other.

            "You're not going anywhere… not until you meet your guest…"

            "Demo… oni-chan… I'm tired and I want to go to bed early…" Sakura sighed as she allowed Touya and Kero to drag her to the hallway again.

            "Otosan… she's here!" Touya said

            "Oni-chan put me down this instant or else I WILL make a quick call to you know who!"

            "So… I don't care at all!" Touya answered grumpily as he shoved her into the living room.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock because there before her very eyes was someone she had always dreamed for to return someone she had always longed to be with… someone she wanted never to leave.

            "Syaoran-kun…"

Author's note: Well how do you like that! Pretty boring huh… well, I am trying to make it better… so please read and review… I need opinions, comments, anything! Pwetty pweese with extra sugar on top… 

                                                  **_Koneko-kitsune chan_**


	2. True identity, true feelings

Fate changes course Second chapter Koneko-kitsune chan: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update but I can't seem to find time to write a new chapter, you know school and all. well here's my apologizing gift! Sakura: Um. Gomen demo you forgot the disclaimer? KKC: Oh yeah. thanks. Oh Touya! Touya: I'm coming. Koneko-kitsune chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters. KKC: Why aren't you wearing your costume? Touya: it's embarrassing!!!!! KKC: Before I make a new costume for Touya and completely remove Syaoran's head read the second chapter! And there's gonna be E+T  
  
Chapter 2  
"Syaoran-kun" A teenaged girl repeatedly said  
"Go on. don't be shy. anyhow you both already know each other." Touya shoved Sakura in.  
"I-I-I don't want to see him ever again!" Sakura screamed as she quickly ran up to her room and slamming the door behind her. Leaving a speechless Touya, a dumbfound Li and a wide-eyed Otosan.  
"What did I do!?" Touya irritably said as both Li and Otosan (Fujitaka) looked at him.  
"Li, I am really sorry that Sakura acted that way I really don't know what has come over her these days." Fujitaka said with a concerned look in his eyes  
"Don't worry, I know exactly why she's like that. well I better get going" Li stood up and started to leave, he stopped and looked at the stairs Sakura had ran up from and continued on his way out the door. 'I hate him!' Sakura mentally told herself, a part of her felt happy because he has returned, but another part of her was fumingly mad.  
"Sakura?" a funny looking stuffed animal flew towards her  
"Naniyo!" Sakura shot at him. The surprised creature immediately stepped back from her and gave her a what-is-happening-to-you- look.  
"Gomen Kero-chan"  
"Sakura, what is happening to you, every time you come up, you were always jolly with no cares in the world, now you come up crying."  
"Datte, I hate him so much that I can't even bare looking at him."Sakura said with tears starting to flow down her cheeks  
"Him?"  
"Li-kun."  
"I thought you called that boy Syaoran-kun?"  
"Well not anymore, I totally hate him!"  
"There now, don't be sad, go get some sleep, you still have school." Kero-chan patted her head then turned of her night light  
"Arrigato Kero-chan."She said as she drifted off to sleep. The next day, Sakura woke up to find her pillow wet  
"Maybe I cried myself to sleep last night." She looked at her alarm clock and screamed that nearly shook the whole house.  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She yelled all through out, from the time she was in the bathroom and until the time she was downstairs wearing her shoes. She kissed her father goodbye and dashed towards the school in total panic. After some while she had already caught up with her brother Touya and his best friend Yukito. When they finally were at the school gate, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she bid her brother and Yukito goodbye. Upon reaching the gate, she heard someone said.  
"There she is, Sakura Kinomoto, the only love of Li Syaoran!" Soon all the students were looking at her and were already starting to crowd around her.  
"What is happeniiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!?!?!?!?" She yelled as people pushed her around and started to ask her questions, other started to take her picture.  
"Excuse me. Sakura-chan down here."  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura immediately bent down and crawled underneath all those people who were now searching her bag for anything they could find. Sakura was out of breath when she reached Penguin Park with Tomoyo.  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she dusted her skirt.  
"I'm fine really!"  
"Must be really a hard time getting through all those people."  
"Eriol-kun you're back from England!" Sakura rejoiced as she ran towards Eriol to hug him but Eriol stopped her from doing so.  
"Sakura-chan I'm afraid you can't do that to Eriol-chan anymore."Tomoyo said  
"Eriol-chan?" Sakura said confusingly, then it hit her, they were already in love!  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan." She apologized  
"Now about your problem. you see when Li-kun came back all he talked about was seeing you, meeting you and all other things about you."  
"Yeah so. what does that have to do with anything? Wait! Before you answer that, how did you know about what he said?  
"Isn't obvious? I was with Li! We met at the airplane on the way here, you see I was suppose to come here to meet Tomoyo then I saw him sitting at the first class section, then I used my magic to change my ticket to sit beside him then" Before Eriol could finish his story Sakura cut him off.  
"You can do that?!" She said eyes wide-open "Cool!"  
"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo nudged her  
"Gomen" She said as she bowed her head down "Now answer my question what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Sakura, Li is a top model and singer!"  
"So?"  
"Don't you get it a famous person like Li, is in love with a common girl like you!" Eriol said raising his voice a little  
"I know that silly, what I meant was, so what if he is a top model or whatever, and is in love with me?! I DON"T CARE!!!!!!!!!! end of discussion! I'm going home. and also tell Li-kun that I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!! Goodbye!!!!" Sakura left storming mad  
"Li-kun? I thought she called her Syaoran-kun!" Eriol said imitating how she looks  
"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a tone of sadness as Eriol wrapped her in his arms.  
"Why?" Syaoran said as he returned back in the shadows 


	3. Fate kept us apart

Fate Changes Course  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Koneko-kitsune chan: Hey everybody, I'm like totally sorry if I didn't update as soon as I can. I have to do lots of things! This next chapter is dedicated to a lot of people. to m friends, to my loyal companions and to all those who want me to permanently remove Li's head!(SORRY to all those Li-admirers) (Mystery guest arrives) O_____O KKC: Yue!!!!!!!!!! Yue: Huh? KKC: Both you and Eriol are so busted! You didn't buy me ice cream! Eriol: But the flavor you want can't be found anywhere! (Sweat drops) KKC: Do you mean there's no Rocky marble!!!!!! (Touya hits KKC on the head with a pan) KKC: itte. Touya: There's no ice cream like that! You mixed the names again! Its "rocky road" and "chocolate marble"! KKC:0__o Oh. heh heh oh well. Yue: disclaimer. Koneko-kitsune chan does not own ccs or any of the characters KKC: Thanks ^_______^!  
  
Fate kept us apart  
  
"Why? Why can't they just leave me alone!?" Sakura said to herself as she strolled down the cold road of the park  
"Can't they just understand that I don't like him!"  
"Why?" A mysterious voice asked  
"Well because."She hung her head down "Wait! Who are you anyway?" Sakura looked around then ,as if on cue, a shadow started to appear  
"Y-Y-Yue-san, Ke-Kero-chan." She said in a shocked tone  
"We know you liked him before. but why the sudden change of heart?" Kero asked in a concerned tone  
"Why do you have to include me in this conversation?" Yue said coolly  
"Because you know how to talk to her!" Kero said angrily  
"Kero-chan. I know you're trying to help me but. trust me I'm over with him!" Sakura said as she ran away from them Kero tried to follow her but Yue stopped him midway  
"Yue!?"  
"Leave her alone for a moment, she's still confused."Yue said as he continued to watch the running figure from far away  
"Syaoran-sama. you're mother is on the phone"  
"Arrigato Wei" Syaoran mildly said as he picked up the phone after a few moments, Syaoran gently placed the phone down and tears started to flow down his cheeks  
"Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked 'Syaoran dear. do you promise okasan that by the end of your party you will immediately come back and meet some daughters of my friends? So we can give you a fiancée. Bye bye'  
"This can't happen!" Syaoran said burying his face in his hands. Before Wei can comfort his master the phone rang. Syaoran stopped crying and took the only clothing he could find then when he looked at it he figured that it was his favorite scarf that was given to him by Sakura. He remembered the time when she made this for him, everyday she became more and more tired that she barely could make it through homeroom awake. But before he could finish the memory, Wei entered the room, again with the wireless in his right hand  
"Li-sama" Syaoran wordlessly got the phone and listened  
"Li, it's Eriol"  
"Hiragizawa? What do you want?!"  
"Tomorrow is Tomoyo's birthday and she's having a party at the bowling place then at the roller rink, then after that we're off for the pool. she said that she hopes you'll be there. Bye" then he hung up before Syaoran could ask what time. He was about to put the phone down when it rang for the third time  
"Almost forgot, it's at 2:30 pm, meet at Penguin Park before we hit the lanes! Bye again!" Eriol hung up again Syaoran sighed as he went to the bathroom to take a bath.  
"Now to call up Sakura-chan" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo, who was still smiling at him. After Eriol had called Sakura and told her about everything for tomorrow,  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eriol asked as he turned his gaze to Tomoyo, who was sewing a brand new bathing suit for Sakura  
"I don't know, but all I know is that we must get them together because I can't stand them not talking to each other." Unbelievably, Tomoyo's eyes started to form tears, as they, little by little started to drop on Sakura's suit.  
"Let's see, you're going to a party without inviting me?!" A furious girl screamed at Syaoran. When Syaoran looked up from his bed, his eyes widened with fear.  
  
Author's note: Hey everybody how'd you like that! Confusing isn't it. and lots and lots of crying. oh well please read and review so I can continue! ^________^ Bye!!!!!!!!! 


	4. They finally met

Fate changes course  
  
Chapter 4 KKC: Hey everybody! Here's my fourth chapter but mind you this is or might be the turning point of my story! And sorry if it took too long, my computer got smashed! Read it while I go to a party! Tomoyo: KKC, Well you see.um. there won't be enough tables for everybody. so I had to count you out. KKC: Everybody's mean to me! I never got invited to a party! Sakura: Gomen. Tomoyo: why don't you write and finish your story and when we get home will bring you anything you want. KKC: Anything. Sakura: Hai! KKC: then could you give me new materials for new costumes and a new camera! Sakura: Sure! Well we have to go now! Bye! KKC: Bye! Here's the disclaimer people. Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or any character  
  
They met  
  
"Meilin!?"  
"Got a problem with that!" raising her eyebrow  
"Iie" moving his head from left to right  
"good, now, I heard from Tomoyo that Sakura hates you. well then how about I help you find a better person! It's settled then! ^^ Let's go!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin said as she pulled Li's arm, together with her, they went in the car  
"Here's a good place start!" Meilin said as she looked at the huge mall  
"You sure?" Li said with doubt  
"Have I ever stirred you wrong?!" as Li nodded furiously, Meilin twitching an eye wordlessly dragged him in the mall. The cool feeling of the air-conditioned mall made Sakura sigh in content as she continued to look into every window of the mall. The mall was one of Sakura's favorite places, especially when there are people shopping. Each place she went was tremendously elegant, considering the gold railings on the stairs, the silver frames of the shop windows, the spirits of happy people all gathered in one place. While Sakura strolled around, searching for the best gift for Tomoyo, Meilin was asking every cute girl she sees if they want to go out with Li, but no luck.  
"The gift should show her personality!" Sakura cheerfully said as she skipped on the elegant white marbled floor. After a few minutes, she eagerly stared at a window that showed a lot of cute items, but the one that caught her eye was the music box. It was mahogany brown with pictures of a cat was carved on each side. It also had a golden heart shaped lock. Sakura continued to look at it when an old man came.  
"Pardon me little missy"  
"Huh?"  
"You seem to like that box. I always wanted to throw that away. but since you like it so much, I'll just give it to you, how about that?" The old man smiled  
"Hontoni?" Sakura asked in disbelief  
"Of course! If you'll just wait a minute I will just get it." The old man entered the shop and quickly emerged with the music box in one arm and a box in the other.  
"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" He asked  
"Arrigato." After the old man finished putting everything in the box, he handed it to Sakura  
"Run along child, before I change my mind"  
"Hai" As Meilin continuously dragged Li, he looked at every girl Meilin pushed towards him.  
"How about this one?!" Meilin twitched her eye, obviously irritated. Li rejected every girl she showed him. 'Thus girl looks so much like Sakura.' Li thought Well yeah, the girl had bright emerald eyes and a cheerful expression on her face. But one difference was her hair it was auburn and has red streaks.  
"." Li stared at the girl  
"Well then I guess she would do. what's your name?"  
"Tsamei." Blushing a little bit  
"Full name? Age? Country?"  
"Tsamei Kinomoto Tsubasa, 16 and from Hong Kong, a scholar and half Japanese!" Tsamei said a little bit irritated by the question.  
"." Was all Li could say (I guess)  
"Tsamei, this is Li Syao." But before she could finish the introduction, Tsamei screamed in excitement.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Well anyway..." Meilin cleared her throat "I declare you and Li Syaoran officially dating!" Meilin said  
As the girl, continuously rejoiced at her new boyfriend,  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" Li exclaimed "No way."  
"Go on you know you like her. and she does look like you know who." Meilin nudged him. Sakura walked around the mall looking into every window, when she stopped at one shop, something dazzled her emerald eyes, it was a heart shaped container containing dark chocolates. 'This is exactly what I would describe Li-kun as' She thought. 'Darn why am I thinking of him? I hate him! I hate him! He promised.' Suddenly tears started to flow down her cheeks, but quickly wiped it, as she saw two unfamiliar figures walking towards her.  
"Huh?" She asked herself in confusion, but when she realized who they were, and she started to run. She ran as fast as she could and out of the main doors of the mall.  
Li was walking with Tsamei quite annoyed by her arm swaying to and fro. He stopped for a moment, and sighed  
"Meilin, um. I need to get some fresh air outside, so why don't you and Tsamei go buy dresses for the dance tomorrow and meet me here at exactly 5:30?"  
"Whatever." Meilin answered as she pulled Tsamei into a store called "La Fidel"  
"That's a relief" Li sighed as he stepped out the main door, which moments ago, was the same golden glass door Sakura went out of.  
A panting figure came to sight near the hot springs. Sakura was there, she was taking of her hair bow. She looked around and saw that nobody was there. All she saw was trees and a few sunrays glistening over the top. She sighed in contentment as she started to undress and dip herself in the hot spring.  
Li was walking down an old bumpy road, as he continued, the ground became from bumpy to smooth then grassy. He then found himself pushing some bushes and cutting the small branches with his sword. When he walked a certain distance, he stopped and saw something like smoke coming from a spring. He continued to look through the smoke, and then realized a figure had gotten up from something and was walking toward him. He was too busy wondering what the shadow was he didn't notice a frog that has managed to jump on his back. When he finally realized it, his eyes grew wide in disgust. He quickly ran through the smoke and bumped something, he looked up and saw Sakura.  
"YOU!!!!!!???????????" They both said in unison.  
  
Author's note: Well what did you think of that? To tell you the truth I don't like it but what the heck. Read and Review! Thanks and goodbye! 


	5. Another obstacle is in the way

Fate Changes Course Koneko-kitsune chan: Hi everybody and sorry for not updating sooner, December for me is a busy month you know being Christmas and all. not to take anymore time here's the newest chapter for now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS  
  
Fate changes course Chapter 5 The largest problem is yet to come  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked while pulling her towel a little higher  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Li stood up and dusted his clothes  
"I was having a dip in the hot spring trying to forget about." She stopped for a moment and gazed into his eyes, she were very attracted to them. ". someone."  
"Me?" Li asked in a depressive tone as he looked down  
"Maybe."  
"I'd better leave."  
"Yeah, maybe you should leave" Sakura said as she watch Li enter the bushes again.  
Every time destiny would put the two together, people and other obstacles pushed them apart. Thursday had come and everything was set for the farewell dance and the welcoming back of the famous Li Syaoran. As the sun started to set in the west, people started to gather near the beach. The sound of the ocean waves clashing with the rocks calms the mind. The feel of the cool breeze relaxes the soul and the sight of the sun setting brings romance high up in the air. A girl was sitting on the sand watching the sky turn red to dark blue. She sighed a breath of relief that the week was almost over and the school opening is further away than she thought it would be. She stood up from her position and started to walk towards home.  
"Sakura-chan!" Two girls called from down the streets. Sakura turned around and saw Chiharu and Rika waving at her. She ran down the street when suddenly everything in she saw turned dark.  
Sakura woke up to find herself in the hospital. She looked around and found no one was there at all. When she sat up straight, her side stung a little. She winced and lay back in bed. She tried to stay awake but a strong urge to sleep overtook her. She yawned softly, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep  
  
Dream Sequence (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Sakura" A voice called out to me, I looked everywhere to find the source of that voice. I left the hospital room and walked among the people. The whole place seemed so quiet that I can only hear myself breathing. "Sakura" the voice called again. I walked along the halls, when I saw this door that had a carving of the Hope card, but instead of a girl it was Li. "Sakura" the door started to open, and what I saw inside was a sight I can't take. Li was there, embracing a girl I didn't know. "Why do I feel envious? I hate him, but why?" I looked down and saw a drop of water on my palm "What are these? Tears? why? Shouldn't I be happy that he finally found somebody he truly likes and loves? What and why are all these question filling my head?" I started to cry as I sat down and curled myself on the ground. As I continued to cry I felt a touch on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Li looking at me as held a hand down for me. I was about to hold when he disappeared into thin air.  
  
End of dream (normal pov)  
  
Sakura opened one of her eye to see if that event really happened, but much to her surprise it was just a dream. She looked around the room, the sun was shining brightly through the window, the garden view was so beautiful. Flowers were everywhere and not a single sign of clouds high up in the clear blue sky.  
  
"I cannot take this anymore." She whispered to herself  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." A voice from the other side of the room said  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at him  
  
"Sakura-chan. gomen, if we weren't there to help you."  
  
"Iie, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura smiled as she realize that they were here to visit her  
  
"Sakura, we know what's been going in your life. we also know that you wouldn't want us to bother you about it, but as your friends I think we have the right to help you now." Eriol pointed out  
  
"Sakura-chan, we're not use to seeing you like this. we can't afford to ignore your current situation. You being lonely, depressed just isn't right. we want to see the old you." Tomoyo said as tears started to stream down her cheeks  
  
"Tomoyo-chan ." Sakura said feeling a little guilty about herself  
  
'I didn't know my actions led to this.' Sakura thought  
  
"Sakura, the doctor said you had a only had a sprain in your left ankle. it would heal before the dance so don't worry. We have to go. please think about it." Eriol said as he left the room with Tomoyo who was now wiping her tears.  
  
The day went by fast and soon it was Friday afternoon when Sakura and her brother Touya checked out of the hospital.  
  
"Ne, oniichan, can I go to the dance? Please!"  
  
"Sakura. you're ankle isn't that good yet. I can't risk getting you hurt again." Touya stopped walking.  
  
"Demo. I really wanna go! And my ankle doesn't hurt that bad." Sakura pleaded  
"Fine, if your ankle agrees with it. but for now, we are going straight home!" Touya said as they started walking again.  
When they reached home, Sakura looked in to see if anyone is home.  
"Otosan's not home, he said something about a meeting in New York. He left about an hour ago. he'll be back tomorrow" Touya explained  
"Oh." Sakura said as she limped to her room. When Sakura finally reached her room, she quickly plopped down on her bed and instantly dozed off. As the sun started to set, teenagers started to fill up the auditorium.  
"Sakura-chan's not here." Tomoyo said.  
"Don't worry, she'll be coming" Eriol assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I hope so."  
"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed so loud that the entire neighborhood shook.  
"Even at a party she's late sheesh!" Touya told Yukito  
"She must have overslept somehow." Yukito sweatdropped  
"Well."  
"Sakura, you look. nice but didn't you were that to every party you've been through." Kero said  
"Maybe I'd better call Tomoyo. and tell her I'm out of clothes."  
"Tell her to bring some sweets and cake too!" Kero exclaimed  
"Hai!" Tomoyo was sitting at a blue round table with Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu, drinking her punch, when her cellular phone rang.  
"I'd better take this call, it might be my mom or somebody. I won't take long" She smiled as she went out to the balcony and answered it.  
"Hello?" Tomoyo greeted  
"Tomoyo-chan" the other line said  
"Sakura-chan?! Where are you?"  
"Well, I'm sorta out of clothes to pick."  
"I'd be there in a jiffy"  
"Hai! And Kero wants some sweets" Sakura said before she hung up Tomoyo went inside and told Eriol that Sakura needs her but before she could leave the emcee started to talk.  
"Now, everybody let us welcome to the stage Li Syaoran and his girlfriend Tsamei!"  
"Oh dear" Tomoyo sadly said "Sakura." Author's note: Please review people! Thanks! 


	6. To trust or to believe?

Fate Changes Course  
  
KKC: I'm totally sorry for not updating... I have a lot to do! ^___^ So please don't bite my head off... well anyway, I want to say sorry in a manner of writing so, I'm giving you this... my latest chapter for the moment... Touya: Have you seen the little brat? (Talking about Li) KKC: Bit his head off! Touya: Thanks! KKC: It's not for you pinhead! It's for my own fun time! Sheesh! Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own CCS or any of the characters...  
  
Fate Changes Course Chapter 6 To trust or to believe  
  
"Oh no..." Eriol muttered to himself "This isn't good..."  
"Eriol-kun... What should we do?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
"The only thing we can do... Bring Sakura here and hope for a miracle" Eriol sighed  
"Demo..." Tomoyo disagreed but soon realized what might happen and finally agreed to bring Sakura to the dance  
Finally the day had turned to night and soon enough the party started. Li looked around, he sweat dropped as he saw girls all around him drooling... he sighed and went back to sit with Meilin and his "girlfriend". An hour and 15 minutes had passed but still no sign of Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Now, I want all the male on the left side and the females on the right, it's time for the dance of romance" The DJ said through the mic.  
As the whole student body divided themselves, Tomoyo had arrived with  
few minutes to spear and joined all the girls on the right side of the  
auditorium. Eriol had realized Sakura wasn't there as he saw Tomoyo  
emerged with the other girls.  
"Boys, I want you to look closely at the girls you like... they all look beautiful right... so now, all I want you to do is to go up those girls and ask them to dance with you then it's up to them to agree... whether or not they will give you a chance... sounds easy right? But before midnight all couples must show what "being in love really means"... all righty then!" The DJ explained "So now I want all boys and girls to get ready, when I give the go signal... all boys would WALK not run or jog towards the girls side of the place" Tomoyo ran to the side and flashed her a reassuring smile to Eriol, while Meilin and Tsamei stayed on her right  
"Oh Tsamei! I am so sure that Syaoran is gonna come for you!" Meilin eyes grew wide in excitement.  
"You sure?" Tsamei asked in a timid voice  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Meilin raised her voice a little  
"Well, I don't know... we only met for a few days..." Tsamei said  
"Then, I'll take that as a no!" Meilin smiled "Besides, you look great and Syaoran can never resist a cute girl wearing a beautiful dress!" 'Unless Sakura is here' Meilin thought  
"Ready... get set... GO!!!!" The DJ yelled over the microphone as the boys stared to run not minding what the DJ said earlier. As the DJ went down the stage he noticed Li walking a little bit slower than his usual walk.  
"She's not there huh?" The DJ asked as Eriol and Tomoyo walked towards them  
"Well, yeah... but I don't care actually..." Li said  
"Yeah right... and might I ask... why the sudden slow walk?" Eriol asked  
"I'm tired ok?" Li answered, now a little bit annoyed  
"Anyway... since she isn't here yet... why don't you sing a few songs for the crowd tonight?" The DJ asked  
"Yeah sure, beats hanging around some girl and my annoying cousin" Li said as he turned around and walked himself towards the dressing rooms.  
"While we're waiting, may I have this dance?" Eriol asked as he bent forward and lay out his hand in front of Tomoyo  
Tomoyo simply curtsied and took his hand as she pulled him towards the dance floor.  
"Um... Tomoyo..." Eriol started to speak  
"Yes?"  
"You know that I really like you right?"  
"What are you up to?" Tomoyo asked as she flashed him a smile  
"I... I... I... want you to be my girlfriend even if I'm going away..."  
"Of course..." Tomoyo said as she laid her head on his shoulder "You know that I won't give up on you that easily..."  
"Yes, I feel so stupid... thinking that you would leave me..." Eriol confessed as he pulled her closer to him.  
'Who said anything about waiting for that girl!?' Li asked himself mentally as he faced the mirror. 'I mean why would I wait for her?! She's just a stupid girl...'  
"What am I thinking...? I know I like her... but does she like me? She kept avoiding me at school and when I call her, her father or brother would make up such idiotic excuses for her..." Li told himself.  
"Stop talking to yourself and get out of there! You're on in two minutes!" The DJ hurriedly said.  
Li sighed as he walked out of the dressing room wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.  
"All couples in here tonight! Here's Li Syaoran!" The DJ announced as the crowd hooted and applaud.  
"Um... I want to dedicate this song to a girl I know... a girl who thought that I left her for another... a girl whom my heart really belongs to... I don't think that, that girl is here right now... but I really want her to hear this song...  
  
There's somethin' I've got to say  
You're always with me  
  
Even though, you're far away  
  
Talkin to you on my cell  
  
Just the sound of your voice  
  
Makes my heart melt  
  
Oh girl, well it's true  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will  
  
Make me forget you're mine  
  
There's not a doubt in this world  
  
That anyone could take  
  
The place of my number one girl  
  
It's true  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Ohhh girl, I'm all about you  
When I close my eyes  
  
I can see you  
  
It's like you're right here  
  
And this feeling's only getting stronger  
  
You're with me everywhere  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Ohhh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
A loud applause rang throughout the auditorium as Li descended the stage. He went directly to his dressing room and locked the door. 'What's the use of singing a song for someone but that certain someone isn't there to hear it?' Li thought sadly as he sat down on the couch. But before he could close his eyes for a little rest a knock came from his door  
"Who is it?" He asked  
"Letter sir" a girl's voice called out  
"Leave it at the door step please..." Li sighed once again as he stood from the couch ready to get whatever letter it was. To his surprise, Tomoyo and Meilin were standing there and smiling.  
"Li Syaoran! Before anything else, I would like to tell you that you're a stupid idiot but enough of the criticism, Tomoyo, and me have a little surprise for you, now come on!" Meilin said as she grabbed Li's hand  
"Wait!" Li said as he saw something pinned to his memo board "Can't you tell me where it is?"  
"No... because it's a secret place" Tomoyo said  
"Can we go later?"  
"Fine, 10 min. then we leave" Meilin said a little bit annoyed  
"Thanks!" Li answered as he slammed the door in her face.  
"How rude! Anyway let's go to that place and see if our present is till there... who knows someone might steal it..." Meilin suggested  
"Hai!" Tomoyo agreed  
  
A/N: well that's it hope you like it and please review thanks a bunch! 


	7. Realization of what is to happen

Fate Changes Course Koneko-kitsune chan: Hello once again! I'm so happy you bothered to read my Fic but that doesn't matter...  
  
Touya: Cut the crap!  
  
KKC: DO YOU DARE call my words of kindness CRAP!!!!!!!??????  
  
Touya: yes...?  
  
KKC: HOW DARE YOU!!!??? (turns into big ball of flame)  
  
(Kero chan flies into the room with Clow Reed)  
  
Kero: What the...  
  
Touya:HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KKC: (returns to normal) I'm ok now! (smiles)  
  
Clow: You'd better stop doing that, little kitten! I didn't give you your powers to tease on Touya!  
  
KKC: But I... I... was only trying to heat up our conversation... right Touya?  
  
Touya: (or rather crisped Touya) Yeah Clow... (cough)(  
  
Clow: Well, I have to trust you on this one Touya(  
  
KKC: Anyway, Here's my next chapter! Hope you'll like it! (  
  
Disclaimer... KKC doesn't own CCS or the Char. In that particular anime... if any names were used and the same with the reader's, I'm telling you now it is all coincidental... by the way the song I used on the previous chapter is by Aaron Carter... I forgot to put that tiny detail... hehe  
  
Chapter 7 Fallen hearts... maybe... who knows?  
  
"Tomoyo... do you think Sakura would be there...? I mean we gave her the letter and all... we recorded the song, we prepared everything... but why isn't she here?" Meilin asked as they entered Tomoyo's house  
"Be a little more patient... if she can't come, the phone would ring right ... about... now!" Tomoyo said as she pointed at her own cell phone.  
"It's not ringi- Meilin was cut off when Tomoyo's cell phone started to beep Tomoyo answered the phone then her eyes grew in horror as the person on the other line started to talk  
"Tomoyo, it's me Touya... Sakura can't go to the party you were talking about..." Touya said sounding a little bit troubled  
"Why?" Meilin mouthed as Tomoyo shrugged  
"My sister is now confined in the hospital" Touya said before he hung up.  
"Masaka..." Tomoyo disagreed before she placed her cell phone down on her bed The pale moonless night seemed so serene and peaceful as the darkness felt its way through the school grounds. Li looked out of the window and searched around, he was very sure he heard something, but nothing was within the reach of his eye not even in the trees. The school garden was still and not a wind blew, it was queer and eerie. Li sighed and placed his head back in the room as he stared at the letter still hanging on the mirror.  
"I wonder who sent it?" Li asked himself as he reached for it. He opened it and read the written paper, his eyes following the words:  
Li,  
Meet me at Penguin Park tonight at exactly 11:00pm, don't be late, and don't bring anyone...  
Signed,  
Anonymous Li read the letter again, trying to find clues on who sent it, but realized that he won't know until he gets to Penguin Park.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
As I gaze outside my window, searching for a certain light, I pity myself for being so weak, for letting my friends down and for pushing him into the shadows... it's just that I can't take it, he said he would return but when he did... it was to late... I'm not the person he used to know... I don't even think he knows me... but I have this strange feeling that I'm not sure about, a strange feeling regarding him and that girl who looks like me... the way he smiles at her, the way they hold hands... it pierced my heart seeing them together... but to cover my weakness and this feeling, I started to act like I hate him and I started to ignore him... wait... is this what they call jealousy? I wonder... when I touched my cheek it was damp... what are these? Tears? Flowing... for who? For him? No it can't be.... I don't even think he cares about me... he must have gave up on me a long time ago... a time before he left... I shuddered at the very thought of him turning his back at me... ignoring how I felt, ignoring my very existence... but isn't that what I'm doing to him... the very same experience... all those harsh words, those cold gaze... it's not like me... before it seemed like I knew everything... but now, it's different, this time I only know is that, that I care about him... the way he looks into my eyes, the very same eyes I have drowned in... the soothing sound of his voice comforting me when I was sad, the warmth I receive when he cuddles me closely in his arms... but it's over now... he doesn't need me... he has a new life, he has moved on, he has everything he wanted... fame, glory, a person to love and a person who loves him dearly... not a person like me... maybe I had been erased from his life... forever... I stood from my place and went to the window, suddenly I had an urge to sing...  
  
Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place  
Here I am  
All alone imagining what could have been  
If I had been there  
  
I looked out my window and saw a single star shining brightly over the night... as I thought of him looking my way then finally looking ahead of him... finally showing me that we weren't meant to be...  
  
Jealous of the one whose arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la  
  
Yes, that girl must be really lucky that she has met him... but why do I feel so bitter inside? Jealousy is such a strong feeling... I hate it...  
  
Jealous of the one who won your heart  
They say it's a perfect match  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
And I don't get better than that  
She'll say you're fine  
Whisper words I wish were mine  
And they might have been  
If I had been there  
  
Jealousy, the feeling that can tear the world apart within seconds... the strange feeling of hatred, maybe it's cousin... Love to jealousy then to hate...  
  
Jealous of the one whose arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la  
  
Just thinking about that certain feeling made me shudder at my own expense... the only thing that stood between love and hate is that simple word...  
  
You know I'd fight the good fight  
If I thought I'd change your mind  
But if she makes you happy  
I would leave that dream behind  
Man, she better treat you right  
And give you everything  
Cause at the moment she doesn't  
I'll be waiting in the wings  
  
But if this is my destiny, then so be it... if this would be my fate then there's nothing I can do about it...  
  
Jealous of the one whose arms are around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la  
  
It's final...  
La la la la la la la  
  
Nothing can change that...  
She's a very very lucky girl I'm sure of it... As my voice faded into the night, I imagined him standing there and gazing over the stars...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Well, here I am in Penguin park... waiting..." Li told himself "Now what?" Li stood in the center of the park, looking for any sign of movement... he listened closely for any breathing, but the place was quiet... too quiet  
"Syaoran-kun? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out  
"Tsamei?" He replied as a sign that he was near her  
"Syaoran-kun..." Tsamei said as her face became visible under the moon "I'm sorry I dragged you here in the middle of the night... it's just that, I'm worried..."  
"Worried?" Li repeated in a questionable manner "Why?"  
"Well, because, ever since Meilin declared us a pair of love birds, you seem disturbed... don't you like me?" Tsamei asked  
"Maybe or maybe not... you see, you look a lot like the girl I used to like and a while ago I thought she must've heard me dedicate that song to her..."  
"And you thought she was the one who sent you the letter..."Tsamei finished for him  
"Sort of..."  
"And I thought you even cared about me... you only liked me because you were forced to.."  
"No..."  
"Did you know how much I suffered because of this fake relationship?!" Tsamei asked as she bursted out in tears "I had to give up my other relationship just for you... and this is what I get?! A big fat lie?!"  
"No... you don't understand... I didn't force you to be my girlfriend... I didn't even think about having another relationship with anyone besides her..." Li explained  
"Sakura... you have visitors" The nurse said as she allowed two girls in the hospital room  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted "How did this happen?"  
"Tomoyo-chan! I... um... got"  
"Spit it out Kinomoto!" Meilin said smiling  
"I coughed blood on the car seat while me and oni chan were on our way to the party..."  
"Oh my gosh..." Meilin gasped as she walked closer to Sakura with a few tears in her eyes  
"No... no... it's not your fault..." Sakura reassured her  
"I'm not worried it might be my fault, I'm worried about the clipboard here, it said that you might get confined here for more than three weeks if you won't get better..."  
"Girls... Sakura needs rest now..." The nurse said to them as she entered the room.  
"Can we bring Sakura for a stroll in the park... please... our wish before we leave?" Tomoyo begged  
"Alright, but you shouldn't stay too long..." The nurse agreed reluctantly  
"Arrigato" Tomoyo and Meilin thanked in unison as Sakura smiled at them Tomoyo went to the main lobby to ask for a temporary release of a patient in room 623, while Meilin went to the hospital closet to get Sakura's casual clothes. When Sakura was finally dressed and the temporary release had been signed, Tomoyo and Meilin took Sakura out of the hospital and into Penguin Park.  
"Tomoyo chan, Meilin chan... thank you..." She said as they walked with each other through the park.  
"Sakura, um... I... have a question... do you mind?" Tomoyo asked  
"Iie" Sakura shook her head as Meilin looked at Tomoyo intensely  
"Li kun..." Tomoyo started "do you still like him?"  
"Um... I don't know..." Sakura said doubtfully  
"Why do you ask?" Meilin suddenly questioned  
"Nothing much... just making sure..." Tomoyo said as she looked up to the skies Tsamei stared at the ground for a while, waiting for Li to speak.  
"Look, Tsamei... I know you gave up everything for me... but do you think it is worth it...? To give up everything and just go with what the others tell you to?" Li asked concernedly  
"I didn't give up everything because of force... I gave it up just for you... don't you understand why I'm here, why I came into your life?" Tsamei said as she gaze into Li's brown eyes  
"I'm sorry... but what you are looking for... I can't give it to you..." Li looked at her calmly as she backed away a few steps.  
"But... But..." She said reluctantly as she stopped in her tracks  
"I know... it's hard to understand, but you have to forgive me..." Tsamei couldn't understand why he was pushing her aside... is it because she wasn't there for him...? Tsamei turned around, letting her back face him.  
"I'm so sorry..." as he took few steps towards her He sighed when he realized that Tsamei needed some time alone and that she needed to understand fully what he had just explained, He turned around and started to walk away, when suddenly Tsamei ran towards him and slid her arms around his waist, hugging him  
"Don't go... don't leave me..." Tsamei timidly said "Don't give up on me... please... I... I... can be like her... I promise"  
Li, still shocked from what she is currently doing didn't answer, when he heard a rustle in the bushes somewhere.  
"Li-kun..." Tomoyo acknowledged with a little surprised tone in her voice.  
"So this is what you had been doing, while we were gone..." Meilin said  
"It's not what you think!" Li explained as he looked at them intently, until a shadow behind Tomoyo had moved and ran away  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out to the running girl Li widened with horror as his own thoughts filled his head. 'She was with them?! Then there's no denial that she saw us... I feel horrible' Tsamei had let go on Li's waist as she ran towards Meilin. Everyone stood in his or her position as the rain started to shower...  
"Meilin! We need to find Sakura-chan! She might get hurt under this rain! She might cough blood again!" Tomoyo remembered as she ran towards the direction Sakura had ran through  
"Right!" Meilin replied as she signaled Tsamei to go home first. Tsamei nodded and made one last look at Li before she left. Li, caught up in his own thoughts, didn't notice everyone leave. 'Cough blood?' He thought, then it hit him, Sakura was sick! Really sick! Li started to run, searching for her. His mind was so clear, the only image to see was the image of Sakura smiling... th very image that was burning in his mind, telling him he needs to find her... quickly, before he would commit the mistake of losing her... again...  
  
A/N: well that's it for now! Hope you like it until my next chapter! Read and review! Thanks! 


	8. Losing the most precious

Fate Changes course Chapter 8  
  
Koneko-kitsune chan: WAAAAHHHHH!!!! Everybody left me alone again! It's so hard to get a nice company... the moment you look back, they're gone!  
  
Clow: That's because you're too moody... and tend to play with your fire abilities and causing the others to have serious injuries... (not too mention Touya)  
  
KKC: But... but... they never told me anything! Why?  
  
Clow: Maybe because they don't want to hurt your feelings...  
  
KKC: Koneko chan change?  
  
Clow: ...  
  
KKC: silence may symbolize a yes... Koneko needs to be alone now...  
  
Clow: If you say so dear... (Clow left the room)  
  
KKC: while I try to change appearance and attitude please read this Chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor Sakura nor do I own any of its characters  
  
Chapter 8 A single move would hurt as much  
  
As a chestnut haired boy ran under the rain, desperately searching for her, he remembered the smile always imprinted on her face, her eyes he loved so much, her sweet voice asking him if he was alright... he missed everything about her. He ran and ran, looking from here and there. He came to a fork in a road, and chose to take the left direction, why? Because his heart told him so... his heart burning deeply for her, hoping it would lead him to her, showing him the way. Much to his surprise, he had already passed the school, the gym, a lot of houses but she wasn't there. He slowed down a bit and sighed, it was hopeless, and he wasn't useful at all.  
  
"Sakura chan!" a wet black haired girl called out "Where are you!?" The black haired girl kept searching for her friend that she didn't realize she was soaking wet, she didn't mind her appearance for now... because all that matters to her at the moment is Sakura. She looked everywhere and even asked some people if they saw her, unfortunately no one has seen her  
"Tomoyo?" A guy with an umbrella recognized "Why are you soaking wet?" He asked as he walked closer to the wet girl, who was embracing herself due to the coldness. Tomoyo didn't speak, she didn't want to worry him about her  
"Are you al-"Before Eriol could finish asking, Tomoyo ran to him and deposited herself in his arms, making the umbrella fall to the ground with a soft thud.  
"Eriol kun!" Tomoyo cried as she tightened her hold on the dark haired boy's sleeves. Eriol, apparently shocked by the sudden action of the raven-haired girl stood still with his arms on his side.  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol worriedly said as he raised his arms around her and held her closer to him "What's wrong? You look terrible..."  
"Sakura chan! She's hurt, and sick... she might be in trouble! I can't find her anywhere!" Tomoyo cried "it's all my fault!"  
"No it's not... we'll find her don't worry..." Eriol comforted her as he cupped her face with both his hands and smiled. As the rain poured, Eriol noticed Tomoyo shivering, even under the shade of the garden tree. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he was speechless. For some reason, he didn't bother to ask Tomoyo if she was alright, he was unsure of what to say. He stood there, his back against the tree bark while Tomoyo was on the opposite part of the tree. The wind started to blow harder than a while ago, worried about the dark haired girl's health he pushed himself out of the shade and went around the bark, Tomoyo's back was facing him.  
"Tomoyo, I think we should go to the hospital, who knows someone might've saw her and brought her there..."  
"You're right, she might be there, let's go" Tomoyo said finally smiling  
  
Li's POV I sighed at a mission undone as I gave up the search, I realized as I walked about, how much she meant to me and how much I need her, to be with me at my side... to give me strength, to lift my spirit up when I'm down... I wanted her more than anything else in this world... she was the one who showed me that not everything in life is cruel, not everything is unfair and that not everything is what it may seem. I walked home, not minding if I'm wet and cold, I'd rather die now, than to continue living with emptiness. I passed through different house, but I cannot recognize whose are those... then I realized, I took the wrong turn, now I'm lost, in the middle of nowhere, alone. I sighed as I searched for the right way until I ended up in a dark alley. It was small but it was passable by people. I walked forward towards the alleyway when I noticed a dark silhouette, it was there near one of the dumpsters, not moving at all. I moved closer and shielded my eyes from the rain, there I saw her lying there, with her back against the brick wall, and a puddle of blood surrounding her restless limped body. I gasped at the sight of her. She looks terrible, I need to bring her to the hospital quickly, before it was too late, before she was lost forever.  
  
Normal POV  
A certain brown haired girl woke up in a very unfamiliar room since her vision was a little blur, when everything came into focus, she saw she was back at the hospital room, on her bed staring at the ceiling. She tried to remember what happened, but every time she tries, her head starts to throb so much that she ends up wincing in pain. She sighed and decides to stop searching for what happened in the past and to start looking at the future which was very bright ahead, she smiled softly at the birds singing outside the window, it was a beautiful day, the sun was rolling high in the sapphire skies. She sat up carefully and realized there was a person seated near her bed, apparently sleeping. She was so curious that she decided to wake that person up with a gentle nudge. She tapped him on the shoulder, he budged a little, then whispered her name "Sakura..." He lifted his head up to be leveled with Sakura's shocked eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." Li whispered his apology as he slipped his arms around her waist. For a few moments Sakura was still, apparently shocked from what the chestnut brown haired boy had done. "I don't want to lose you again... please..." She heard the boy plead. She dropped her arms to her side and pushed his arms away from her waist, Li let his arms fall on his side as he looked at Sakura's eyes, there was something he saw that bothered him so much, she was hurt badly, like she had been stabbed in the heart, he saw the pain he had given her, the sorrow. He didn't want to hurt her more so he gave up and simply stood up and walked out the door in one movement, leaving a brown haired girl about to shed tears of pain.  
  
A/N: well, what do you think? Cliffhanger or just simply annoying? Anyway, do you want to know what happens next? Just keep on reviewing so I would have inspiration! And by the way, tell me if you want me to give a sad or happy ending ok? I'll be waiting! ^^ and thank you for all your reviews before!^^ 


	9. Understand the questions of a girl's hea...

Fate Changes Course Chapter 9  
  
KKC: Hey dudes! No! No! NO! That's not right either... AARRRGGHHH!!!  
  
Raven (teen titans): I feel a strong vibe... it's bad (disappears)  
  
Ayu (ultra maniac): Heh heh... I'm not suppose to be here...(sweats drop and disappears)  
  
Touya (ccs): what are you doing? (Looking worried)  
  
KKC: changing my personality... and I'm sorry  
  
Touya: Oh ok... wait! Did you just apologize?! (Looking intensely and twitching his left eye)  
  
KKC: Yeah why (sighing, breathing heavily and sitting on the floor... must been Overworking since last night)  
  
Touya: The snow tiger has finally melted its icy shell...(now looking a little relaxed as he sat down beside KKC)  
  
KKC: what are you doing? You never go near me since forever...(slightly depressed)  
  
Touya: well...  
  
KKC: go on I'll listen... (Looking down)  
  
Touya: You're different now... people can easily adjust to you now, and this attitude of yours can easily make people smile, look even Raven over there is smiling at you (pointing upward revealing Raven smiling slightly)  
  
KKC: That's because Starfire paid her to smile for a day...  
  
Touya (sweats drop) Well that may be so... (Puts arm around KKC's shoulder and pulls her closely)  
  
KKC: ...  
  
Ayu: well, now... you guys look sweet...  
  
KKC: shut up! (stands up and walks to the computer)  
  
Touya: (sweatsdrop and blushes slightly)  
  
Raven: Hello... I'm Raven, I'm gonna give you the disclaimer so don't sue... KKC does not own CCS, Ultra Maniac or Teen titans  
  
Chapter 9 I understand it now...  
  
Li took a last look at the white door and sighed. He walked out the hospital door just in time to see the rain poured stronger under the midnight sky. He searched around for a shelter, but apparently there wasn't any so he sat on the porch all wet and damp. He didn't care anymore... the most precious person to him has been separated from him, and the funny thing was that the person who separated her from him was himself. The rain fell on him dripping on his sides, all over him. The brown haired girl lay still in bed covered up by the hospital blanket, he had accompanied her since a while ago, but why? Before, she thought she knew everything, now, she only knows... nothing... she was confused. She sat up slowly, and started to descend from the bed not until she heard voices outside her room.  
"She's perfectly fine now, but the problem is she can't live in this kind of weather anymore... it's bad for her health" She heard a male voice speak up.  
"What do you suggest?" The other voice replied, she recognized the voice to be her father's  
"I don't know yet... but maybe you should leave the country, that way she can also get better medical treatment"  
"I understand" Her father answered as she heard the footsteps and the voices of the two people fade into the crowd's noises Sakura was taken out of the hospital 2 days ago and now she seems perfectly fine, all her physical movements and emotions were no worries anymore, the only problem she has now, is that she's leaving, never to return, she's leaving her friends, her home country, her everything. Maybe even some of her memories. She cried on her bed, head down on her pillow, her tears streamed down her face as she got her soul out, no matter what she did she can't forget him, it was hard, difficult, impossible...  
"I know what to do... I promise... I'll do it..." Sakura told herself as she cried herself to sleep.  
The sun shone through the window of the auburn haired boy as he got out from bed. Blinded by the sun's rays, he shielded his eyes from the light. He walked over to the window just to see that it was open and a note was pinned to the sill by a cute Kero sticker.  
"Who...?"He asked himself, as he opened the neatly sealed white envelope. Inside the envelope was a light pink paper with a faint scent of carnation. The embossed picture of the dove was painted blue and two plastic bells were hanging over the top right of the letter. He scanned the letter carefully:  
Dear Li,  
I need to tell you something that is troubling me very much... if you would just lend me some of your time... meet me behind the main school building, the school garden, I'll be waiting for you at the oldest tree in the center of the garden...  
  
Sakura  
"Sakura..." The sweet scent of flowers trickled the nose of a very certain emerald- eyed girl, she stood at the foot of the huge tree in the middle of the garden. The scent of the roses clashed with the astonishing aroma of the peach blossoms, the sky was pure blue, only a faint white spread across the sapphire sky. The birds flew way up high, the flowers and the grass swayed with the smooth breeze of the wind, the trees made a natural shade from the sunlight. Sakura smiled to herself as she let the wind play with her hair. She sat down on the soft blanket of grass and closed her eyes, feeling the cool air brush across her face. She opened her eyes to see a vague figure walking towards her. She calmly stood up and rested her back against the tree trunk, waiting.  
"Sakura... I..." Li started to talk when Sakura placed a finger on his lips as a gesture of silence.  
"Listen to me Li-kun... I don't want to see you troubled so much because of me..." She started  
"..."  
"I know you're sorry for what you have done... but I... I mean... Do you know how hard it is to wait for someone since you were in grade school and only returned at a time like this? Do you know how painful it is to see you at that party being introduced to the crowd with a girlfriend?" Sakura cried softly.  
"..."  
"What is it? Now you can't talk?! Figures... you just don't understand it do you?"  
"Sakura... I left because my mom told me to... I didn't return because I had to finish the business left by my dad..." Li finally said  
"..."  
"Do you even know why I came back? I came back because of you... when I was in Hong Kong all I think about is you! And here you are now... in pain, sick and hating me... But guess what? That announcement in the party was just a load of crap! What Tsamei is for me is different from what you are to me..."  
"Stop lying!" Sakura's tears started to rush down her cheeks, her face flushed.  
"Just listen to me! I'm not lying! All of these words that came out of my mouth is the truth! I need you in my life... I'm empty without you by my side... it's like a part of me is missing..." Li explained  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled as she covered her ears with both her hands. "No more lies! I... I... I... I HATE YOU LI SYAORAN!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at him as she left the garden and into the rain.  
"Sakura!!!!" Li shouted back. A/N: well everybody how was it? But before you think about it I would like to thank all those who reviewed and second nobody will make green thoughts about KKC and Touya! Third this may be the second or the third to the last chapter of my story so please wait for it... I know I'm a slow writer... but what do you expect from a cat like me... Oh well Bye for now^^ Please review thank you! 


	10. Say IT!

Fate Changes Course Chapter 10 (the last one!)  
  
KKC: (packing bags) Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there...  
  
Clow: I know you sensed me my feline friend!   
  
KKC: So what if I did!? What does it matter? Yesterday, he... they didn't come...  
  
Clow: I know...  
  
KKC: Why?  
  
(Touya and Yue a.k.a.Yukito/Yuki enters)but quietly and in hiding behind the curtains  
  
Clow: That I cannot answer you... for even I don't know where they were yesterday  
  
KKC: Anyway, thank you... for everything!   
  
Clow: you're welcome! Would you mind if I offer you a hand?  
  
KKC: No, not at all, go right ahead! Disclaimer-  
  
Clow: KKC does not-  
  
Touya: (come out of hiding) own CCS or  
  
Yue: (follows Touya) any of the characters  
  
KKC: You guys...(tears in her eyes)  
  
Chapter 10 (last chappie) Go on! You know you want him! Admit it! (Nudge nudge)  
  
Sun shone from my window, as I shielded my eyes from its glaring rays. I stood up from bed and walked towards my brown closet to take out my luggage and my clothes. Today was the day me and my family were leaving Japan, at first I thought that it was cool and wonderful to leave the place that gave you your miseries, but when I saw Touya saying goodbye to Mizuki-sensei, I felt something was wrong, but more of missing, like something was torn from me, like a diary missing its pages, like a flower with no color and petals... somehow that's how I feel. Leaving this country means leaving my best friends behind, although we would keep in touch through mails and all, it wouldn't be like before... staying at the park, our backs against our favorite tree, looking at the clouds pass by, imagining shapes, pictures, animals and a lot more, I'm sure gonna miss them... Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan... and... I shook my head at the thought of him, ever since that incident I understood what free will was about, I understood that love was just a game played by two people, that trust was just their plaything, and that fate was not magic it's a curse... it toys with each and every living creature that can walk, it resembles a mask that covers a person's real features, then after a while it removes the mask and shows the other what a real jerk the opposite can be, love was just a feeling, nothing special, nothing more and forever it will never exist...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sakura had already dressed up and was now fixing her bag when a knock came through the mahogany door  
"Sakura, are you finished?" a familiar voice called out  
"Not yet!" Sakura returned  
"Need help?" Yukito asked as he opened the door and found Sakura sitting on her oversized luggage, smiling awkwardly  
"Heh" Sakura blushed as she scratched her head "Um... I could use a little help..." Yukito helped Sakura fix her bag and taught her the use of a second luggage. Two hours away from the Kinomoto's departure, Sakura noticed that none of her friends came by her house to say goodbye... 'Some friends they are!' she thought loudly as she headed for the car.  
"Tomoyo chan! Chiharu chan! Hurry up we might be late!" Rika and the others called out as the two girls pulled a girl out of the shed.  
"Tsamei! Wake up! You have a mission to accomplish!" Yamazaki reminded the nervous girl.  
"But what if he realizes it's not me or what if he doesn't listen to what I say?" The wrecked girl called out.  
"He always listens to Sakura whether it is weird or not!" Chiharu said "That guy is crazy for Sakura... and from what I've heard, he's locking himself in his room, refusing to eat ever since he spoke to Sakura!"  
"That's horrible..." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think we should stop this plan... I have a feeling it won't work!"  
"Why?" The other girls asked  
"Because there is a secret that only Li-kun knows about Sakura that even I don't know..." Tomoyo explained softly "If we want to help either of them we have to make them meet no matter what... but how?"  
  
"Syaoran-sama, Meilin-sama is here to see you" Wei introduced  
"Leave me alone, I wish not to speak to anybody at the moment..." Li's faint voice sounded.  
"You... YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS MINUTE!!!" Meilin yelled while kicking the wooden door. Li opened the door and let Meilin in.  
"What do you want?" Li started the conversation  
"I want to talk!" Meilin said "You're not yourself lately, you don't eat, you rarely go out and you don't communicate with anyone except that bear Sakura gave to you! What is wrong with you?!"  
"..."  
"How will you go and say your goodbyes if you can't even move?" Meilin sighed  
"Say my goodbyes to whom?" Li raised an eyebrow  
"Uh oh..." Meilin covered her mouth with her hand  
"To whom?!" Li stood up from the bed and faced Meilin  
"No one! No one special I mean!" Meilin said  
"Who Meilin who?!" Li asked shaking Meilin a bit "It's Sakura..." Meilin finally gave in "I see..." he said as he sat on the ground  
"Aren't you gonna catch her?" Meilin said unbelievably  
"She hates me"  
  
Sakura look out the window and saw the airport from afar, she sighed as she laid her head on the window. She tightly embraced Kero chan as she thought about her friends.  
"Sakura? I can't breathe!" Kero flushed  
"Sorry..." She apologized  
  
"All boarders for the United airlines please enter your gate now" The intercom sounded.  
"Oh well, guess their not coming after all..." She said softly to herself, she faced the gate and started to follow her brother.  
"Sakura-chan!" a voice shouted for her. She spun around and saw a group of people running from the airport guards. Sakura sweat dropped and dropped her bag to greet her friends.  
"Tomoyo-chan, you guys made it! I'm so happy!" Sakura told her black haired best friend.  
"We're gonna miss you so much!" Chiharu admitted  
"Hope you get well soon" Rika added  
"Thank you, everyone!" Sakura gratefully said as she picked up her bag and held her best friend's hands in hers. "Promise me you won't forget me!"  
"We promise right?" Eriol said as he turned around to look at the others  
"Of course!" The others agreed.  
"And we promise to visit you whenever we can" Tomoyo said as she removed her hands from Sakura's and embraced her. Sakura pulled away from the hug after a few moments then looked at the gate.  
"Gomen... I have to go now," Sakura said as she looked at everyone and bid her goodbye. She got her bag and started to enter the gate. A few minutes later, the gates closed, she was gone.  
"Sakura! Matte!" A voice called out, Tomoyo turned at the sound of the voice and smiled at the approaching figures.  
"Tomoyo..." The girl panted loudly "Where's Sakura?"  
"Gomen Meilin, Tsamei... but she already left..." Tomoyo said calmly.  
"You just missed her..." Eriol said as he came out from the crowd of students  
"Darn it!" Meilin said in anger  
"Ne, Meilin... Li-kun... where is he?" Chiharu asked as she and Yamazaki came forward towards the two heavily breathing girls.  
"He... said... he... wanted to... do something..." Tsamei said between breathes When Tomoyo and Eriol heard this, they both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Why are you two smiling like idiots?" Meilin asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Don't you get it?" Rika said as she gave the two girls some tissue to wipe their sweat.  
"That "something" is the one thing he can never let go of, something very valuable to him than anything else, the most valuable treasure he had since elementary..." Naoko stopped and smiled broadly  
"Sakura..." Tsamei finally realized  
  
Sakura set herself onto her seat, it was beside a window and she was next to her father, which was an aisle next to her and her brother behind her. She smiled at her father then looked out the window, she sighed as she thought about the future of her life. She thought about her house, her room, her new friend and a lot more, until she ended at the same topic she hated the most... love... she thought about the guy who would be waiting for her in that country, in her new life... but then she thought... will there be a right guy for her? Since she let go of the most perfect guy for her, will she find another just like him? She thought about it...  
"Maybe not..." she whispered to herself as her eyes grew heavy and she fell into deep sleep.  
  
--------------------------Lots of hours later------------------------------  
  
"OSUYO KAIJU!" Touya yelled at her ear after all the passengers except them had already left.  
"Wha-" Sakura said as she opened her eyes, carefully looking around her.  
"We're here kaiju!" Touya turned around towards the exit, unaware of a fuming chestnut haired behind him. "Don't even think of using your cards... their useless against family remember"  
"That's one thing I hate about them, but still, Kero can whip your butt!" Sakura triumphantly.  
"If... He was conscious!" Touya replied as he pointed towards a sleeping stuff toy in Sakura's bag. The two went on and on until they got out of immigration, their father walking behind them smiling.  
  
(An hour after Sakura went in the gate)  
"Ne, Tomoyo, did you bring your video camera?" Meilin asked  
"Yes, why?" Tomoyo replied as she raised her camera as proof  
"I love to see how teary eyed Sakura can be when she sees him..." Meilin grinned  
"I know what you're thinking... but... we can't get tickets to the United States at this hour..."Tomoyo said softly  
"That's where you're wrong!" Meilin said and laughed as she showed Tomoyo four tickets to US.  
"When did you get that?" Eriol asked  
"Right after I heard the doctor and Sakura's dad talk about moving," Meilin replied.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tsamei told the other three.  
"But our flight isn't until later..." Meilin said  
"Really? It says here it's about..." Tsamei said as she looked at her watch and at the plane ticket "Right now..."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
The moment I left the airplane, I felt someone was watching me but I shrugged the feeling and continued to quarrel with my overly stupid brother. After I left immigration, I felt a cold chill down my spine, when I looked around me and saw no one; I took my passport and went for baggage claim. I took the cart from my brother and went to the place where we claimed our baggage. I stopped the cart when I saw one of our bags. I bent down and picked it up, it was just a small one and it was just a small one so I can handle it. When I picked it up, my eyes widened. I read the tag.  
If found please return to the owner, Li Syaoran, United Airlines "He's here?" I asked myself, I felt a feeling of happiness but then a surge of anger pushed that happy feeling away.  
"Who's here?" A voice in my bag asked me  
"Him..." I said with a hint of sadness  
"The brat? Hmm... I see, maybe, just maybe, he really meant what he said the other day..." Kero said  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's not real, if you saw him in the dance you'll know why I'm telling you he doesn't mean anything he's just full of lies!" I said with a strong feeling of hatred.  
"How would you know if he's telling the truth or not?" Kero asked with suspicious  
"I just know!" I pouted, then I felt that feeling again, that cold chill "Who's there?!"  
"Um... can I have my bag back?" A certain guy asked me.  
"Here! You can have it!" I said bitterly as I threw his bag at him. "By the way, I'll ask you... where's your girlfriend?"  
"Well, she's actually standing in front of me..." He said softly  
"What?" I asked  
"..." Li stayed silent for a moment, before I knew it he was only few inches away from me. He inched closer and until he brushed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but my feet won't let me, I tried to push him, but my arms were not moving, I tried to think but my mind just won't think straight, I was lost... He pulled away from me and faced me our eyes meeting together.  
"I know you might hate me for what I did just now, or maybe you would just slap me on the face or even kick me, but I don't mind... I promised before that I will never hurt you and I'm going to keep it until I live, hit me or do something to me, I'll not regret... like how I will not regret being with you" Li said as he held my hands in his.  
I took away my hands and looked down on the floor. It was obvious that my eyes were filled with tears cause I couldn't see a thing, I tried and tried to hold my tears but they just fell more, finally I couldn't ignore my feelings and I faced him. I raised my arm and slapped him across the face, my hand against his face made a soft echo throughout the whole place, it made a red mark on his left cheek.  
"Syaoran-kun no BAKA!" I said as I finally smiled and jumped towards him with my arms wide open, he caught me and encircled his arms around me as I planted a soft kiss on his lips, and finally now, my worries were over and a new day for me has begun.  
  
THE END FINISH FIN  
  
A/N: OK it is finally finished! How do you like it? And by the way, about Meilin and the others... they made it ok, but they missed everything, their parents were worried of course and Eriol and Tomoyo finally had babies.... Er .... I mean they finally admitted to each other their true feelings! THE END please review! thanks 


End file.
